1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to refillable bottles, in general, and to such bottles having integrally formed funnels associated with the openings thereof, in particular.
2. Prior Art
There are many known consumer utilizations of bottles which are refillable from other sources. For example, many cleaning solutions come in large containers for easy handling and storage. Smaller containers, e.g. bottles, are used in the every day use or application of the materials. For example, window cleaner or spray in the form of a liquid is stored in large containers having a size of a gallon or more. The ordinary applicator may contain a half pint or the like wherein the container is relatively easily handled by the user. Therefore, a large supply source is maintained for supplying the useful product but the actual applicator is maintained small for ready utilization.
When the applicator device is emptied, it is refilled from the storage container. However, in most cases the applicator bottle has a relatively small opening and/or neck at the top thereof. On the other hand, the storage container may have a much larger opening. Even if the storage container has an opening of substantially the same size and configuration as the applicator bottle opening, a significant chance of spillage occurs. In point of fact, spillage frequently occurs even though significant care and dexterity are exercised by the user. In the alternative, a funnel may be utilized in the refill operation. However, this has the disadvantage of requiring that a funnel be obtained or that the funnel have the appropriate size and configuration to accomodate both the refillable applicator bottle and the refill source container. The usual difficulties and problems which are encountered are well known to those in the art. In addition, where caustic chemicals are to be refilled, care must be given to thorough cleaning of the funnel prior to use.